


Sun & the Steppes

by laughingpineapple



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the longest day & we were still on the road. (for the release of SukiMusu & The Scythian Steppes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun & the Steppes

We took a pensive pause from our journey to give a bit of a solemn service to this solstice thing. #sworcery

The one before we left was called the Sol Invictus & we wondered what this here gig's was except that it was searing hot. #sworcery

If it ever had a name, it has long been scattered by the winds down the grassy sheep-infested plains of our motherland. #スキムス

Chances are, a loathsome rainbow picked it up & now it still sounds like a bad fantasy novel, whatever that is. #sworcery

We kneeled on the jagged rocks to pay homage to the longest day as we were taught under the scorching sun of the Scythian Steppes. #sworcery

Our gaze, however, turned to the slim sickle of the moon that hung over the horizon as a white crack in the cobalt sky. #sworcery

The secrets we were to claim lay in the transcendental liminality of the dark. #verilyergobigwords #sworcery

We sat under a slab & we took a super nice nap as we waited for the uncomplicated daylight to come to pass. #sworcery

**Author's Note:**

> June 21th, 2012 marks the day Superbrothers closes its #sworcery chapter and moves on to other projects. The fandom... doesn't, amirite? We're tiny, we're awesome & we're not in a hurry. A fic in a while would be nice.


End file.
